


Guy Rams his giant metal cock into Johns ass

by so_tired



Category: Guy fieri - Fandom, Transformers, wrestlemania - Fandom, yiff - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Guy cena - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_tired/pseuds/so_tired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>READ THE TITTLE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guy Rams his giant metal cock into Johns ass

John Cena gave his battle cry as he slammed into guy Fieri, his muscle mass grinding along Guy's stomach. His head was nearly buried into his stomach, struggling to get out. "You know, Guy, I didn't think I'd ever have to do this. But-" John Cena's arm started to turn into a bus wheel. His feet turned into a yellow bumper, folding sideways against his backside. He screamed in agony.   
"C-Cena senpai! No!" You screamed, running full force at the two. But it was too late. John was already half-bus, and there was no stopping the transformation now. He flew up into the air gracefully, a beam of pink ribbon surrounding his body. The bus that was unraveled now fell to the ground with a thud, landing on it's side. It was a big yellow school bus, with the typical black stripes on the sides. You blushed heavily, putting your hands to your cheeks.   
"W-Wowie, Cena-senpai!" You exclaimed, running over to him. But Guy has a secret weapon too. He took the golden sunglasses off of his head and pressed a button on the side of them, unleashing a golden sword made of ramen noodle. He started to slash Cena-senpai's tires!   
"N-No!" Cena-kun cried, rolling over into a ditch, his headlights flashing.   
All because of a stupid argument.

————————————————————

“Cena, she's my girlfriend.” Guy spat, wiping his hands with a towel and then rubbing them on his apron. John Cena sat at the bar, mixing his champion protein powder in with his drink.  
“But hey, I was just wondering if-” John was cut off with Guy slamming a glass down onto the surface of the bar, screeching and flailing his arms wildly.


End file.
